Sensitive compartmented information facilities (SCIFs) are typically enclosed areas that are located within an outer secure area, such as within a building or other stationary or mobile enclosure. SCIFs are commonly used to conduct secure meetings, and/or to exchange classified information, such as for any of military, national security, national defense, or intelligence operations. For instance, SCIFs can be used to process sensitive information or other types of classified information.
Access to SCIFs is typically limited to individual participants that have appropriate security clearances, and/or have otherwise been cleared by authorized security personnel, such that classified information and material is only provided to participants having proper security clearance, and is prevented from presentation, distribution or other dissemination/exposure to unauthorized individuals. As a part of security, personnel entering a SCIF are typically directed to surrender all recording, photographic and other electronic media devices. Activity and conversation inside a SCIF, such as during a secure meeting, is restricted from public disclosure.
While many SCIFs are located within a secure area of an adjoining secure building, some SCIFs can be located in an air, ground or maritime vehicle, or can be established on a temporary basis at a specific site.